Sparkle Disinfectant
by Rialga
Summary: What would happen if Alex Mercer discovered that such awful vampires existed? Well considering this is Alex Mercer we're talking about, it shouldn't be too hard to figure out.


Oh man, this is the first fic that I've ever done. Kinda nervous here. Oh well, I just have to deal with it as best as I can.

I don't own Prototype (wish I did) nor do I own Twilight (if I owned this crap, I'd have burned it a loooooong time ago and then check myself into an asylum). Expect some randomness and violence. Lots of violence. And the best part is that it's going to be Edward and his pals on the receiving end.

P.S. If you're a rapid Twilight fan, DO NOT READ THIS.

Sparkle Disinfectant

Alex Mercer, having saved Manhattan from the infected and from being blown to dust by a nuke, walked down the road. He decided that he should maybe travel, see some new places where there weren't any infected civilians or blacklight soldiers running around after him. Alex had walked all the way from New York to Washington, not eating anything at all along the way.

And not eating as in food, but not eating as in not consuming some poor sap he happens to run into. He sighed as he felt the need to consume growing stronger. "Shit at the rate this is going I may end up consuming myself," he muttered as he arrived in a town called Forks.

"Forks, huh? Strange name." Alex kept walking on the hope that he could at least make it to the next town before having to give in to his need to consume, but it proved to be too much and he soon found himself trying to find someone to satiate his hunger.

He had hoped that he would never have to consume anyone ever again as he had already had consumed hundreds of people back in Manhattan and he was now haunted everyday by their anguished voices in his head. But it couldn't be helped and now he approached some girl that appeared to be walking from a bookstore carrying a big bag filled with books.

"Excuse me miss," he said to the girl. She stopped and looked at him. Knowing that he had her attention, Alex walked up to her. "Sorry to bother you, but do you think you could lend me a hand with my dog? He seems to have gotten sick and I want to get him to a vet." As the words slipped from his mouth, Alex thought to himself that this had to be the stupidest lie he's ever thought of. Much to his surprise, the girl seemed to believe him.

"Oh no, really? I love dogs too. I'll give you a hand," the girl said, sounding concerned. Alex did his best not to stare at her. He couldn't believe that she fell for it considering that he didn't sound that convincing. He led the girl to a nearby alleyway saying that he had gently laid his dog there. The second she walked into the alleyway, black tendrils came out of Alex as he walked up behind her, grabbed her by the neck and twisted.

Her neck broke with a big wet snap and the tendrils wrapped around the girl as her limp hand let go of the bag. Alex consumed her, slightly reveling in the satisfaction that followed the consumption. But then the girl's memories hit him like a rock and he let out a slight yell of pain as he witnessed the most horrifying thing he's ever seen: Twilight.

Alex had unfortunately consumed a rapid Twilight fan and now he was paying the price as the girl's memories of Twilight assaulted him. The day the first book came out, the day the second came out, along with the rest of the series. Then the movies and the figurines. Alex dropped to one knee as he saw the worst thing yet: Edward God damn Cullen sparkling in the sun. The memories stopped and Alex slowly got up, as his horror quickly turned into rage.

"Those shitty vampires are even more infectious than the infected," he growled out. He looked at the bag the girl had and was appalled even further by the contents of the bag. The bag was filled with all four Twilight books. The wrapping around them had a label on it that said that the books were made out of Twilight vampire skin. Alex was disgusted by the sparkling books and threw them into the air and then lashed out at the bag with his whipfist, slicing the books into pieces.

"THOSE VAMPIRES NEED TO DIE!" he yelled. He walked back to the bookstore that the girl came from, hoping to get a lead on the so called vampires as the girl didn't seem to know. Even if he had to kill everyone there, Alex was going to get the info he wanted one way or another.

He entered the bookstore and walked up to the cashier, another girl. "May I help you?" she asked him. Alex stared her right in the eyes, his rage coming off of him. He suppressed it as much as possible before speaking.

"Yeah, do you know where I can find Ed-," he tried to say, but he was cut off by the girl. She suddenly had hearts in her eyes. Alex was disgusted by her.

"Oh, Edward Cullen? Oh he's the hottest vampire EVER! He's kind, noble and-," she began to rant, but Alex cut her off as payback for cutting him off.

"Yes him. You wouldn't happen to know where he is right now? I need to... pay him a visit. He and I have some business to discuss regarding a new movie promo," Alex lied.

Excited by the prospect of seeing her obsession in a new movie promo, the girl told Alex that Edward and the rest of the Cullen family were at their mansion at the far side of town. They were said to be signing autographs and some such bull crap. Alex thanked her and left the bookstore. He took off, running as fast as he can, not caring if anyone saw him. He was focused on one thing and that is to go and end the plague known as Twilight by killing off all of the main characters, namely the Cullens.

Alex took a shortcut through the woods. He continued running until his enhanced hearing picked up something. He stopped and listened, hearing an animal, a big one fall to the ground. Then he heard a sucking sound. His eyes widened in joy as he may have some victims already. He walked to where the sound was coming from and he grew happy as he heard voices and he recognized them from the girl's memory of the movies: it was Jasper and Alice.

He reached the clearing and sure enough, he saw Jasper and Alice finishing up their meal. They were talking, but stopped as they saw Alex. "Hey there, you seem to be feeling angry," Jasper said to Alex as he approached them.

"Really? Can you guess who I'm pissed at?" Alex challenged him.

Jasper seemed to concentrate for a moment before answering. "Looks like you're angry at us," he replied.

"Exactly," Alex said as he shifted his biomass and formed his whipfist. He reached out with it and grabbed Jasper right by the throat. "You are going to calm down now," Jasper said without fear, stupidly believing that his power would affect Alex. He began to grow scared as he felt Alex grow angrier.

"Oh, I'll calm down alright. After I rip you pieces of shit apart." Alex whipped his whipfist high into the air and started to spin it around, smashing Jasper through all of the surrounding trees at high speeds. Alice screamed like the little spineless vampire that she is and began to run. Alex wasn't about to let her get away and he slammed down Jasper onto her with so much strength that when they collided, they exploded like balloons. Blood splatter all across the area along with their intestines and organs which somehow survived the crash.

Alex smiled at his quick work of them and continued onwards to the Cullen's mansion. He jumped up into a tree as he drew closer and leapt from tree top to tree top. He soon reached the mansion. Alex stayed up in a huge tree and watched as the Cullen family, Bella included, were outside, all of them smiling that obnoxious smile that Alex has seen in the memories.

He surveyed the huge crowd before them, taking note that it was entirely comprised of patheticly hopeless girls who dragged along their boyfriends to take pictures of the Cullens. Infuriated, Alex jumped from the tree and glided. When he was right above the massive crowd, he bullet dived straight down.

Alex struck the ground like missile, the force from the crash sending out a shockwave that killed dozens of the girls. Alex stood up, glaring white hot death at the shocked Cullens. Edward stepped forward. "Who the hell are you?"

"The name is Alex Mercer and I'm here to wipe you turds out," he growled.

Edward snort and the other Cullens and Bella laughed. "You dare challenge us? Vampires? Ha!" Edward was egging him on. He did a little twirl of his hands, motioning to the fangirls. "Get rid of him."

The fangirls all turned on Alex, forcing their boyfriends to do so as well by promising them rewards of some kind (perverted rewards). They all busted out guns ranging from handguns to AK 47s (told you there would be random stuff).

"DIG IN! LIKE IT'S GONNA MAKE A DIFFERENCE!" Alex yelled out viciously. All of the fangirls opened fire. Alex just walked up to them, not affected at all by the gunfire. When he was close enough, he backhanded one girl with enough force to make her head explode. Brain matter gushed out, mixing with blood as it spurted out of the girl's headless body.

Alex activated his musclemass ability and grabbed the body. He threw it into the crowd, the power of the throw causing those that the body hit to explode from the power as well. The fangirls began to freak out and so were the Cullens. The fangirls pushed their boyfriends out to the frontlines as they cowered away, following the example of their precious Cullens.

The boyfriends soiled themselves as Alex glared at them, but they opened fire anyway. Alex ran into them, running them over. He punched one, splitting him in two. He shifted to whipfist and then performed his street sweeper combo, cutting them all down.

Only a few boyfriends remained and they did the same thing the girls did: they ran. The Cullens retreated inside of their mansion, locking out the girls and guys. Metal plates came down, covering up the door and windows. "Try and get to us now, you filthy thing!" Edward yelled out, his arrogance restored from the enforced metal.

Alex ran forward, switching over to hammerfist. "NOTHING CAN PROTECT YOU FROM ME! NOT MEN! NOT WEAPONS! NOT ARMOR!" he roared as he performed his hammertoss move. He slammed into the metal plates covering the door, hitting some of the guys and girls in the process. The ones still standing, finally coming to the realization that it isn't worth losing their lives to protect the pathetic vampires, fled.

"NO! What are you doing?" Edward cried out as he could somehow see from behind the doors that his fans were leaving. He composed himself. "No matter, you'll never get through those plates. They can take hits from a tank!"

However, Alex was no tank. Alex slammed his huge fist on the plates, leaving a huge dent in it. He punched it again and again. "Go! We'll try to hold him off!" Carlisle told the others as he and Esme realized that Edward had no freaking idea about what he was saying.

Alex smiled as he heard Carlisle and Esme draw closer to the door. "Dumbasses," he muttered. He punched the plates one more time. He had struck the plates with force that the plates collapsed suddenly on Carlisle and Esme, crushing them. They were still alive though, but they were coughing up lots of blood as Alex walked across the metal plates, his weight adding to the crushing force upon them.

Alex looked down at them and then slammed his fist down. Their weak bodies couldn't take it anymore and they were completely crushed, their heads popping right off their bodies like zits. Alex shifted his arms back to normal and then winced in pain as Bella and Rosalie screamed like banshees, hurting his ears.

They all ran off except for Emmett, who roared like the stupid jock that he is and charged at Alex. He merely smiled as Emmett struck him across the face with a right hook. Alex's head moved due to the strength of the punch, but it didn't hurt him at all. He laughed at how weak it was. Emmett stared in shock at how little effect it had on him. He threw another punch, but Alex activated his armor and Emmett's fist hit him in the face just as his armor finished forming.

Emmett's fist broke open upon contact. He howled in pain, looking at his hand as the bones were now sticking out and dripping with blood. The muscle was visible as well. "Just what the hell are you?" he yelled at Alex.

Alex didn't answer his question. "I'll show you a real punch," he said. He ducked down and struck Emmett with a vicious straight right in his crotch. Emmett's mouth opened up, but no sound came out due to the unspeakable pain he now felt. His lower body has preety much caved in from the punch and Alex saw pieces of something - perhaps pieces of Emmett's crushed balls - fall to the ground.

Alex activated his claws and sliced Emmett's arms off. Emmeett staggered back, but surprisingly didn't fall. Alex casually walked up and impaled him through the chest. Emmett fell to the ground dead. A shriek echoed throughout the room and Alex looked up to see Rosalie. Apparently, she came back for Emmett.

Rosalie whipped around and tried to run, but Alex easily caught up and knocked her down. He slammed one claw into the ground and skewered Rosalie with a groundspike. She fell to the ground with enough holes to put cheddar cheese to shame. "That was remarkably easy. Then again, she was always a weak, snobbish little turd," Alex said to himself.

He looked around for Edward and Bella, his last remaining targets, but had no luck. He activated his thermal vision and easily found a traces of them. He followed the trail up to the second story of the mansion. Alex couldn't believe that they were stupid enough to stay in the mansion when they could easily tell that he'll rip the entire place apart to find them.

Alex entered a huge room, an office of some sorts. Wide and had lots of furniture, it was easy to tell that they could be hiding behind any of them. But with his thermal vision, it only took several seconds to walk up to a huge couch and throw it. Bella shrieked at being found.

"Go away! Just leave us alone!" she pleaded.

Alex had no intention of doing that. He shifted his arm into his favorite weapon: his blade. Bella grew quiet at the sight of his weapon and tried to scurry away. She didn't get very far when Alex sliced off her left leg.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Edward yelled, jumping from his hiding place only to get slapped aside like the stupid, weak maggot that he is.

Alex glared at him. "Wait your turn."

He focused back on Bella and sliced of her other leg. She shrieked again and then began to whimper, having never had to endure such pain before. Alex sliced off one of her arms, picked it up with his other hand and then smack Bella across the face with it to add insult to injury. He reveled in this moment and it showed on his face as he dealt another slash, now rendering Bella limbless. Blood and other liquids squirted out of the stumps that remained of her legs and arms.

He picked her up of the floor and snarled in her face as he readied his blade arm. "DIE YOU GOD DAMN MARY SUE!" he bellowed as he impaled her through her torso with his blade. Alex's blade came out of Bella's back with her heart skewered right on the tip of it along with some of the veins. The heart continued to beat, pumping blood out of the veins until it stopped a few seconds later.

Alex shifted his arm back to normal and turned to Edward. He smiled sinisterly as he closed the distance between him and his final target. Edward, still hurting from the slap, looked up at Alex. "What did we ever do to deserve this?" he asked feebly, his mind broken from witnessing Bella's horrendous death.

"What did you do? You contaminated the minds of millions of girls, made them believe it's perfectly fine - hell even romantic - to have controlling boyfriends and that it's alright to kill themselves if the boyfriend leaves them and you ask me why?" Alex said in a low voice.

His eyes filled then filled with such rage that it would've scared the Supreme Hunter shitless. "YOU"VE RUINED THE MINDS OF EVERY LIVING GIRL ON THE PLANET AND MADE THEM BELIEVE THAT VAMPIRES ARE NICE AND DON"T DRINK HUMAN BLOOD! YOU"VE RUINED THE IMAGE OF A REAL VAMPIRE AND YOU DARE TO THINK YOU"RE BETTER THAN EVERYONE ELSE WHEN YOU'RE NOT!"

Alex came closer to Edward, who tried backing away. "YOU AND YOUR KIND ARE AN INFECTION UPON THIS WORLD AND I'M THE DISINFECTANT, YOU PIECE OF TRASH!" Alex yelled as he punched Edward across the face.

The blow knocked Edward through the wall and Alex leapt through the hole to continue the beating. He want to kill Edward with his bare hands and he wanted Edward to feel every blow. He stepped on Edward's crotch with crushing force, kicked him across the face hard enough to draw blood, punched him in the gut, making Edward puke up blood, snot, and bile. Alex then picked him up and smacked him across the face.

He smacked him again. And again. And again. Finally, he picked Edward high up over his head and brought him down in a power bomb that broke every bone in his back. The breaking of his bones could be heard all throughout the mansion as well as Edward's last scream of pain. Alex stood before his broken body, his face serious and full of rage still. Then a smile slowly appeared across his face.

Alex left the mansion and then performed his groundspike devastator to bring it down. He was pleased with himself. "Now there's just one thing to do..."

Some building in another city

Stephanie Meyer was at some publishing building, getting yet another wretched set of Twilight books published. However she had received a call not long ago that all of the Cullens were dead and that apparently the man who killed them actually left a message saying his name and that he'll be coming for her. Needless to say, she was freaking out. She sat at a desk and was praying that the man known as Alex Mercer will be caught. She was snapped out of her thoughts when a security guard came to her desk and grabbed her by the arm.

"We've been compromised. Mercer knows you're here. We're evacuating," the guard said.

Stephanie felt her heart stop at that statement. "Oh Jesus."

The guard led her to the elevator. As they got inside and the elevator started to move, Stephanie started rambling. "You know what he can do. He killed all of the Cullens. Uh, God Damn it, he'll kill me," she said quickly, her fear beginning to overcome her.

The elevator suddenly stopped. "Oh my God. Oh my God, he's here."

She looked all around the elevator for no reason. As she looked to her right, the guard began to shift into Alex Mercer. "He's in the building," Stephanie said to herself. She let out a gasp as she felt someone's breath on her shoulder.

"I know," Alex Mercer whispered to her.

What followed next was the most horrifying rape in history as it involved tendrils. No, just kidding, Alex took her to the top of the building, jumped off the edge with her in hand and powerbombed her to the ground. The people whose cars got splattered with her blood chose to let the blood stay there as a reminder of this great day.

End

Hope you enjoyed my first ever fic.

Please review.


End file.
